It is known in the art to operate a multiple paystation telephone installation from a central office. In such systems, the central office typically performs the coin collect, return and verification functions necessary to provide both local and long distance services. Multiple paystation installations of the type described above have recently been enhanced through the use of so called "smart" paystations. Such paystations typically include their own microprocessor and associated memory for supporting various computer programs. These programs provide several desirable operating features, e.g., loop start dialtone and "least cost routing" for long distance telephone calls. Although "smart" paystations are advantageous, such devices have yet to be successfully integrated into voice messaging systems. Paystation operators have therefore been unable to offer message storage/forwarding to users of their paystations.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a line interface unit for use in controlling receipt and delivery of voice and/or data messages in a telephone system which overcomes these and other problems of the prior art and which facilitates the providing of certain call-default and message prompting operations in a stand-alone unit.